Coming From You
by InfiniteIceRelease
Summary: Gojyo realizes something he should have figured out a long time ago...


Title: Coming From You

Title: Coming From You  
Pairing: Gojyo/Sanzo  
Rating: NC-17

As blood made its way down the side of his face, he couldn't help but recount his last few moments with his lover. When this… this had happened.

Laying in bed, Gojyo smiled hungrily at the blond sex god laying beside him. Not only had he managed to snag Genjo Sanzo for the night (and almost every night thereafter), but the gun-toting priest was definitely packing… and he couldn't be happier. As they rolled over in bed, clothes already shed for the night, he found himself bottom again. Ah well.

"Hurry up." He muttered silkily.

Sanzo snorted derisively, but moved quicker none-the-less. It seemed he wanted this just as badly as Gojyo did, and that suited the red-head perfectly.  
In a few moments he found himself gasping and writhing under the priests talented fingers as the blonds tongue delved almost playfully in and out of his bellybutton.

"St-stop teasing, you damned priest…" Gojyo barely growled out through a gasping moan.

Sanzo looked up with a predatory gleam in his eye.

"Oh?"

The red-headed man flung his head back with a loud groan as the other quickly took him into his mouth, sucking harshly. Sweat dripped lightly onto the sheets, slicking tightened fists. Soon Gojyo was writhing, pushing up for more, and Sanzo was willing to be generous tonight… quickly and efficiently, he took in as much of Gojyo as he could, pushing past his gag reflex with little effort.

"Gah! Sanzo!"

With that vague warning, he came hard. The blond priest swallowed as much as he could, the rest making a small trail down one corner of his mouth. When he raised his head and gave the other a cocky smirk, Gojyo laughed.

"You know, you're fucking hot with me all over your face."

Again, Sanzo snorted.

"On your knees."

As quick as the command was uttered, the red-head found himself being lead around on the bed until he was on his hands and knees, butt in the air. He braced himself for the rough entry. Neither he nor Sanzo believed in releaving the pain, it was part of the fun. With no preparation and no warning, the blond man thrust hard into the body beneath him, making Gojyo cry out in mixed pain and pleasure.

"Shit man… been a while since I was bottom."

"Quit bitching."

"Yeah? Start fucking!"

Sanzo wasted no time in complying with the other's request and started rocking into the body under him, thrusting in and out at a pace that was quickly picking up. Gojyo groaned throatily when a certain area was hit deep inside of him, and he rocked back against Sanzo to meet the other's heavy thrusts. From what had transpired that day, it didn't take long for either to reach their limits, and they both came… Gojyo being the loud one.

As they collapsed atop the slightly small bed, the red-head shifted out from underneath the other and threw an arm over both of their sweaty bodies. He could feel Sanzo's heartbeat beating rapidly in his chest and somehow felt comforted by it. But before he could be lulled off to sleep, Goku and Hakkai burst into the room with Hakuryu floating excitedly behind them.  
Looking at their naked bodies and blushing furiously, Goku seemed to lose his voice, but Hakkai merely looked away and coughed loudly. Sanzo jerked his head up and glared at them, about to make a remark, but Gojyo cut him off.

"Just what the hell is going on?"

"Outside…" was all Goku managed.

* * *

Pain shot its way through his body in rapid waves, making him feel as if someone had lit him on fire. Hs right eye was now completely sealed by congealing blood, and he couldn't spare the few moments he would need to clear it. Constant deadly barrages kept him dodging and defending, all the while his thoughts raced and burned within him.

Hakkai was a few feet from him, also fighting and dodging quickly. The man's shirt was almost completely gone now, the last attack having scorched it from his body. Hakuryu lay in the dust some few feet away, desperately trying to keep out of the way of the fight. He could no longer fight himself. Goku seemed to be wearing down as well. The boy threw heavy blows left and right, but still the enemy kept coming. In droves they poured in; demons from seemingly nowhere. Someone had tipped them off, or sent them here. But they were innumerable. And yet… he couldn't stop thinking about him…

* * *

A lazy pink tongue trailed along a hardened nipple, making the owner inhale sharply. Red hair waved lazily in the air as the owner chuckled lightly.

"Like that, do you?"

He received no response to his teasing, but he didn't need any. Both men knew each other well enough that even their slightest actions could be deciphered. Gojyo's smile was lost in the darkness though, as they reached for each other. Both men sought heat from the other. Blond hair tickled a spot just under Gojyo's neck, making him squeak quietly. Sanzo barked out a short cry of laughter before an embarrassed half-breed claimed his lips roughly, effectively silencing him.

"Just… do it already…" the words drifted in the quietness of the night, which was soon shattered by a muffled grunt and the sound of material being roughly moved. When their clothes had hit the floor and silence once again found them, time seemed to stop.

"Are we going to do this?"

* * *

A gun lay useless on the ground several feet from the battle site, dust covering its shining muzzle. Blood flowed in a makeshift moat around it, almost as if worshipping its beauty. Golden locks lay in the puddle. Dirtied and congealing, they were barely recognizable as blond. But no one noticed. No one but… him…

* * *

"I want you."

Silence followed this statement for the longest moment, before a response was whispered in the dark.

"Then take me."

Atop him, long red hair slid along his back and thighs, but he did not care. Harder… faster… the rhythm reached a fevered pitch. Harsh slapping noises permeated the room and sweat dripped upon the bed sheets. Pants and moans erupted from abused lungs. Soon, both men found what they sought…

"Ah, God Sanzo… so tight…!"

"Ghhnnnn…"

Sanzo's hips bucked upward harshly, forcing Gojyo deeper into him. The excess dripped unnoticed down the sides of his legs as they collapsed onto the bed for the second time that night.  
Things like this… so hard to forget…

* * *

It's over. They had won this time. Just like every time…but this one was different. Again, just like every time, someone had pushed themselves too far for the sake of protecting the others. But…

Gojyo looked down at the unconscious form of Genjo Sanzo who lay in a puddle of his own blood, Hakkai and Goku next to him. Inside he knew that Sanzo would not die from this… but it just wouldn't stop. The pain. The wrenching feeling that tore at his chest with every shaky breath the priest took.  
And he knew.

As Sanzo's wounds healed under Hakkai's ministrations and Goku's constant yelling, he allowed himself this realization. After all, he couldn't change it. He couldn't stop it, or fight it either. He would just have to accept it. Accept the fact that…

He loved Genjo Sanzo.


End file.
